


The One Where They Get Locked in a Room and Talk About Their Feelings

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: While retrieving supplies for Mikan during their despair disease aide shift, Hajime and Fuyuhiko find themselves trapped in a room with nothing to do but talk and maybe exchange vulnerabilities.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	The One Where They Get Locked in a Room and Talk About Their Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from tumblr cause no one reblogs over there so it's shit for fics!

“I’m not seeing any gloves, are you?”

Hajime turned the tight corner around another shelf of medical equipment, continuing to search the hospital supply room. 

Fuyuhiko wasn’t too far away, peering at a row of boxes. “Nah, I’m not seeing it. We sure they’re actually in here or what?”

“Beats me, but this is where Mikan told us to look so… ah!” Hajime reached up to a shelf just a bit over his head to grab a box of blue hospital gloves. “Got ‘em.”

“Great, let’s get out of here now, it smells like chemicals.”

“It smells like chemicals in every room here,” Hajime pointed out, joining Fuyuhiko at the door. He took the knob and turned.

There was a rattling sound, and the doorknob remained firmly in place.

“Huh?” Hajime wiggled the doorknob again as Fuyuhiko tried in vain to peer over Hajime’s much taller shoulder.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, sounding impatient.

“I think the door is jammed.” Hajime gave the door a push, and for good measure tried to pull instead. The door remained, unyielding.

“Lemme see.” Fuyuhiko tried the door as well, eventually swearing in frustration and giving it a kick. “Well great! Guess we’re stuck in here now!”

“Mikan will probably come find us when we don’t come back,” Hajime said.

“I dunno, she seemed to have her hands full with Nagito, Akane, and Ibuki.” Fuyuhiko shook his head. “She might not even notice.”

“She’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Yeah, but before or after Monokuma shreds us for breaking the no nighttime hospital guests rule?” Fuyuhiko, seeming pretty calm for someone who just mentioned death by bear, leaned back against the nearby wall before sliding down to sit on the floor. “Guess all we can do is wait.”

Hajime set the box of gloves aside and stood awkwardly for a bit before finding a box to sit on. He fidgeted slightly with his fingers, realizing he hadn’t actually spent this much time with Fuyuhiko before. Up until his recovery he hadn’t really been interested in making friends or working together, and now Hajime saw him everyday. 

“…” Fuyuhiko seemed irritated, head lowering and arms folding over his chest. “… hey, don’t sit on that. You’ll dent it or something.”

“What?” Hajime examined the box he was on, and then looked back at Fuyuhiko. That was when he realized he was sitting in the yakuza’s recently acquired blind spot. “Oh, yeah. You’re right." 

He moved over to sit in front of Fuyuhiko, noticing how the tension left him once Hajime came into view. 

After that they sat in silence for a bit, until Fuyuhiko spoke again.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?” He gestured to Hajime, who realized he’d been curling and uncurling some IV tubing around his hand with nervous energy.

“S-sorry,” he apologized, dropping the tubing. “I just… don’t like hospitals.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Fuyuhiko agreed in a huff. “You ever spend time in one?”

“No.” Hajime’s hands brushed against a phantom itch on his forehead. “It’s silly, I don’t know why they bother me so much.”

“That sterile smell can get annoying,” Fuyuhiko said. “And so does lying in bed. Plus the nurses here are so timid.”

Hajime laughed a little, feeling a bit bad for Mikan that they were joking at her expense. “How is that healing up anyway?”

“Why do you wanna know, huh?” Fuyuhiko snapped, making Hajime jump a bit.

“I was just hoping it wasn’t troubling you too much!" 

"Of course it doesn’t trouble me, what kind of yakuza would I be if I let something like this affect me?” Fuyuhiko sighed, sharp edges softening as he seemed to accept Hajime meant no harm. “It’s fine…”

“It’s okay if it hurts,” Hajime said. “No one’s around to know, and this place is full of painkillers.”

“Man, you can be kinda stupid sometimes…" 

Fuyuhiko shut his eye, and Hajime took that as a sign that the conversation was over. He hadn’t meant to pry, it was just that the way Fuyuhiko was breathing… it looked controlled and slow like every breath ached. Hajime wished he could find a way to get Fuyuhiko to set aside his pride and accept some help, but it had taken so much already to get him where he already was. He didn’t want to keep pushing him somewhere he wasn’t comfortable.

”… I can’t just not feel it.“

Hajime’s head snapped up, and he saw Fuyuhiko looking away from him as he spoke softly.

"I got her into that mess, and she protected me,” Fuyuhiko said. “And I’ll live for her now, but I won’t disrespect her by not feeling the pain.”

“… you really think Peko would want you to be in pain?” Hajime asked.

“Nah, but that’s not about to stop me.”

“Man, and you think I’m stupid!”

Fuyuhiko laughed, sounding a little shocked. Hajime’s concerned and irritated frown melted at the laugh, so he just rolled his eyes instead and started perusing the shelves. There wasn’t much medicine stocked in here, that sort of thing seemed reserved for the pharmacy, but he was able to find a bottle of painkillers that looked strong enough for a sword slash but gentle enough for a guy who weighed 90lbs soaking wet.

“Here.” He tossed them to Fuyuhiko. “When we get out of here you can get some water and take some.”

“You’re bossy,” Fuyuhiko said, though he seemed happy. 

An hour passed by, then half an hour more. Hajime was pacing, starting to worry that maybe Mikan was too distracted to remember them. 

“You’re making me dizzy,” Fuyuhiko complained, reaching out to catch Hajime’s wrist as he passed by. “Sit down, that’s not helping anything.”

Hajime groaned and sat down, leaning back against the wall next to Fuyuhiko. “I’m so bored!”

“Why don’t you play with that damn pet on the handbook?” Fuyuhiko suggested.

“I guess…” Hajime sighed, pulling out his handbook. “There’s not a lot I can do without walking though…”

“If you start pacing again I’ll trip you.”

“Well looks like I paced enough for it to come out of its cocoon.” Hajime watched as the cocoon shoke, and suddenly spat out his evolved pet.

“What is that?” Fuyuhiko laughed. “A rabbit gorilla? That’s stupid.”

“Hey, at least it’s not Shitimi!”

“Shit what?”

“You know, when you don’t take care of it and it evolves into-”

Fuyuhiko was already taking out his handbook and opening up the pet game. Hajime leaned closer so he could see, and sure enough there was a Shitimi dancing about on the screen.

“Dude,” Hajime tsked. “You barely even tried huh?”

“Shut up! Who has time to play games with all the murder going on!” Fuyuhiko elbowed him. “Who’s the real idiot here, the guy focused on the real world or the guy with the rabbit gorilla?”

“Pffft.” Hajime laughed, and before he realized what he was doing he was leaning against Fuyuhiko, resting their heads against each other. He tapped the screen.

“At least clean up now that you have it open,” he said.

He became aware of how he’d closed the distance between them at the same time he became aware of how Fuyuhiko was blushing and staring down at the handbook pretending to care.

“Oh jeez, sorry!” He pulled away quickly. 

“What?” Fuyuhiko said just a bit too loud. “Don’t be stupid! It’s fine!”

“It’s fine?” Hajime stammered.

“It won’t be fine if you keep gawking and running your mouth.” Fuyuhiko huffed, before yanking Hajime closer again, this time resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder and pulling the handbook up to his face to hide the blush as he tapped away at the screen.

Hajime felt his own face warm up, and a wave of butterflies spread throughout his body as he smelled Fuyuhiko’s cologne and felt his slight weight against him. He definitely hadn’t been expecting this but… it was kind of nice.

“Jeez, I can’t just throw gifts at this thing to make it better?” Fuyuhiko said. “Just take the bribe you shitty rabbit.”

Hajime lit up with laughter, and Fuyuhiko turned to him looking halfway between annoyed and pleased like he wasn’t sure how he felt about that laugh yet. Their faces were inches apart, and Hajime found himself leaning in.

“AH!”

Fuyuhiko and Hajime jumped as Mikan all but fell through the door. 

“I’m so sorry I’m so sorry!” She cried. “I hope you weren’t stuck too long, it’s all my fault!”

“Really, it’s okay,” Hajime reassured her.

“You can use me as your punching bag as an apology,” she whimpered, distressing Hajime further.

“No need for that, can you just get me some water so I can take these?” Fuyuhiko said, shaking the painkiller bottle. Hajime felt the same butterflies he’d felt earlier seeing that Fuyuhiko was going to accept his help.

“Of course!” Mikan said, a bit cheered up. She led Fuyuhiko away, leaving Hajime to grab the gloves and run a thoughtful finger over his bottom lip.


End file.
